


In your wings

by zezo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Praise Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 06:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19562575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezo/pseuds/zezo
Summary: After Armageddidn't, Aziraphale doesn't have anywhere to go and with all the recent action their wings need grooming.





	In your wings

There was a lot to unpack. Many things had happened over the course of the last few days but neither of them seemed to have enough courage to articulate their thoughts. Both of them discreetly glared at each other waiting for the perfect moment or maybe just waiting for the other one to start. Either way, the bus arrived before anything could be said, leaving them to march into the empty bus and sit down together.

Crowley rested his head on the window sighing exhausted as the bus began its journey to what should have been Oxford but ended up being London. Aziraphale discreetly glanced at him examining his state. He was covered by sweat and ashes from head to toes, with two seemingly recognizable sources of each substance: heat and anxiety sweat and bookstore and Bentley ashes. He could also smell the remainings of an almost completely evaporated alcohol trail; he knew where that came from. “You appear to be extenuated, my dear,” he gasped preoccupied.

Crowley turned giving Aziraphale a tired smile, “Well, saving the world ended up being way more exhausting than I anticipated.

“Ah, will you embrace another 100 year nap to deal with it?” He tried to sound carefree but he couldn't hide his disappointment. 

“No.” Crowley replied almost instantly. Afterwards he paused slightly embarrassed because of his timing. “I've become quite fond of this time period.

“Oh, then we'll be able to see each other more often don't you think, dear boy?” His curious and friendly manner made Crowley's face blush.

“Yes, I s'ppose so.” Aziraphale tapped his shoulder as if to ask him permission for something and even though he didn't quite understand what he was being asked, he found himself complacently nodding.

Seconds later he had an smiling angel using his shoulder as a pillow and playing with his hair. He took some air gathering the courage needed for his next move and then proceeded to slowly place his arm behind the angel who replied by making some complicity noises and snuggling.

It took hours for the bus to arrive to London. They may have averted the apocalypse but the M25 is still the M25 and no amount of Anti-Christ magic could change that. But as the ride wasn't all that bad, they found no reason to complain and instead they silently enjoyed the silence, the peace and the company.

“We arrived”

“After you”

They took the elevator to the attic. Aziraphale thought it was ironic, a demon living so close to the sky. Crowley opened the door allowing him to see his apartment for the first time in maybe decades. The walls were gray and the apparent didn't have many furniture or decorative objects, but it was done on purpose. The way everything was spaced out and decorated resembled Aziraphale what Heaven would look like if they knew how to decorate a place. Not that Crowley's place reminded him of Heaven, Hell no! But Crowley captured the open concept monochromatic style in a way that somehow transmitted love instead of emptiness.

“Your home is pretty minimalist” he finally concluded.

“Yeah, that's what I was goin' for” Crowley studied Aziraphale's expression looking for his opinion.

Aziraphale directed his sight to his houseplants gently grabbing one of its leaves “I heard you have the most wonderful plants in all London” He redirected his sight to Crowley who seemed tense and smiled candidly “But I would say they are the best in the world. You're really talented.”

“Thanksss” he covered his mouth after hissing.

“Don't worry about it my dear.” A painting on Crowley's wall caught his eye “Wait a minute, is that the…”

“Mona Lisa. You are correct. Da Vinci lend it to me in his will.” he answered proudly

“So you are the famous Salai.”

“The man didn't know how to keep a secret”

“So all those paintings…”

“Oh no, no, no. Was I Salai? Yes. Did I pose naked before one of the most famous artists to ever exist so they see me naked for generations? No.

Aziraphale couldn't stop himself from grinning “Understandable. Any other artists you befriended that I don't know about?”

“Eh” He looked at his 'evil triumphing against good' statue and discreetly miracled it out of sight “No.”

“I know it's not your thing but if you want to sleep” he pointed at his bedroom “The bed is yours, I'll crash in the sofa.”

Aziraphale yawned stretching his arms, thinking “You know what? Sleeping does sound well. But given that your bed big enough for two, there's no need for you to sleep anywhere else.”

Crowley devilishly grinned “Just know I have a tendency to hug the nearest thing near me while I sleep.”

“You say that as if it was a problem, dear” that came out way flirtier than what he expected. Not that he regrets it.

Crowley miracled himself into a black silk pajama when he sat down on his bed spreading his wings to examine them. “Tch, my wings are a mess!”

“I can fix them for you…” Aziraphale proposed slightly blushing.

“Would you really do that for me?” He asked almost incredulous.

“Well of course, my dear.” He sat down next to him while blushing in the most undeniable way. “After all, my wings are messy too” giving a playful smirk.

Crowley scanned Aziraphale trying to read the room as he became more conscious of each word he said “Are you suggesting me to groom your wings in exchange of being groomed?”

“Maybe” He placed his jacket aside the bed “It's common knowledge that demons have better groomed wings and maybe I am jealous of certain demon I know because he has the prettiest wings in the universe.”

Crowley smiled and pulled his tongue out “Then ask him to do it”

“Don't be like that!” he laughed.

“Sorry” he tapped Aziraphale's back ordering him to spread his wings “Come on, I will try to undo years of neglect to your wings.”

“Hey!”

They took off the clothes that covered their torsos. Crowley handed Aziraphale a bottle which he examined intrigued.

“You use cinnamon oil to groom your wings?” That explains how he manages to smell so nice.

“Obviously angel, I'm a demon not an animal. What do you use anyway?” He opened the top drawer of his nightstand, searching around its contents.

“I didn't… Angels don't…” Aziraphale was extremely ashamed. Apparently he's been doing it wrong for more than 6000 years. It takes dedication to do something wrong for 6000 years.

“You've been grooming your wings just with your hands this whole time?” He took the dramatic color change in Aziraphale face resembling the one of traffic light as an answer. “No wonder why angels have such nasty wings” Crowley smiled endearingly

He showed him a luxurious unopened bottle of vanilla scented oil. It looked like if no one had touched it since the day it entered his drawer. “I have a feeling that you might like. this one.

“Vanilla?”

“Thought you'd like it.” Crowley seemed confident on his answer but still waited doubtful.

“It's actually my favorite.” Aziraphale smiled and Crowley smiled back with an expression which could only be translated as 'I knew it'

They stood on Crowley's bed with Aziraphale sitting on top of Crowley's legs, chests almost touching so they could reach all the way to their backs and wings completely spread. Aziraphale opened the bottle of cinnamon oil and unfurled some of Crowley's smaller feathers as he did the same. Crowley then took the liberty to move on to his primaries, going through them up and down one by one almost as if he was giving him a massage (he was).

“Your wings are really soft.” Aziraphale giggled as he spread oil on them.

“That's what happens when you treat them correctly.” He stopped for a second in order to focus on the feathers of the end of Aziraphale's wing (scapulars) “After being in my hands yours will be as well.”

They kept silent until Aziraphale slowly wrapped his legs around Crowley embracing in some sort of hug

“That's not my wing.”

“I know. Do you mind?”

“I s'ppose not.” he stopped his massage and smirked “But remember that two can play this game.” Crowley grabbed Aziraphale by his wrists and carefully pinned him against the bed. While Aziraphale hovered his hands over Crowley's back, he tenderly drew shapes with his palm on Aziraphale's trunk.

“May I?” The angel pointed at the demon's glasses with the intent of getting rid of the awful barrier. Crowley nodded and shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal while he took them off. Aziraphale beamed.

“They are really beautiful.” the angel admired the demon's eyes, hypnotized.

“You…” he sighed

“What is it my dear?” Crowley's head slowly approached Aziraphale's “May I?” Aziraphale nodded while Crowley gently placed his hands under his tilting head in anticipation of what was to come.

Their lips matched as they closed their eyes. Crowley stopped breathing as he focused on feeling his Angel's hair. Aziraphale's senses augmented as he heard a muffled 'I love you' and instinctively gripped the demon's hair to pull him even closer. It was a slow tender kiss that gave so many answers yet created so many questions. Unsurprisingly, they repeated it again, and again, with muffled 'I love you's coming from both parties.

“You are beautiful” He kissed him again, “You are the definition of beautiful” And again, this time more passionately “You are the most beautiful thing in the world.” His eyes shined golden amber as they filled with tears and emotion “If I had the chance, I would name the entire firmament after you, I would wait a million years just for the chance seeing you one more time.” Aziraphale's wings spread fully making Crowley smile

“Oh my dear boy, you're going to make me cry”

Crowley's fingers were now tracing an infinite between Aziraphale's wings which made him involuntarily arch his spine.

“But you shouldn't angel. It should be blasphemy, sacrilege to make someone as beautiful and as good as you cry. You are the most precious being in the entire universe and I can't believe you're in my arms” His fingertips practically flew above the angel's skin, making minimum contact but activating most of his nerve receptors.

“Crowley” Aziraphale placed his hands tightly around Crowley's face as Crowley flapped his wings to spread them. 

Crowley got closer to his neck to whisper so him and only him could listen to his words “I love you angel. I love you. I love you.”

A few seconds later Aziraphale managed to reply between his heavy breathing “I love you too.”

As soon as he heard it, Crowley dropped embracing in a hug using arms and wings which didn't took long to be reciprocated and kissed. Aziraphale sweetly as many times as their bodies allowed them. “I love you” “I love you” “I love you” at this point they couldn't tell who was the one saying it, but did it matter?

In the end, they didn't end up sleeping but who cares? They have the rest of eternity to sleep or not, they can do whatever they want now that they know they own each other's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my fellow aces like this!  
> 


End file.
